The present invention relates to data transmission processing method and apparatus for transmitting data between computers each having a different operating system (hereinafter, referred to as an OS) and, more particularly, to data transmission processing method and apparatus for transmitting file data by using a server/client function between a host computer and a workstation.
In recent years, a server/client system in which a plurality of workstations are connected by a network has been being spread. On the other hand, hitherto, a computer system in which a number of exclusive-use data terminal equipment are connected to a host computer by a network has been being spread.
In such a conventional computer system, in order to reduce a burden of a host computer and to improve a processing performance, it is necessary to build a system in which a plurality of workstations are connected to the host computer by a network and a server/client function is provided for all of the host computer and workstations.
In such a system in which the host computer and the workstations are coupled, the host computer and the workstations function each other as a server and a client, necessary file data is sent to a partner, a transfer of necessary file data is requested to the partner, and a process which makes the most of peculiar functions of the respective computers can be realized.
For example, the host computer can have an efficient operating form such that a process is executed with respect to a library function to store a great amount of information as a center and a daily work is executed by each workstation and only the results are transmitted to the host computer.
As for a procedure of the data transmission between the host computer and the workstations, for example, in case of transferring file data from the workstation to the host computer, a log-in is performed by instructions of a partner host name, user ID, and password by using a connection command to the partner computer, thereby connecting to the partner computer.
When the connection is completed, a transmission file name is instructed by a transmitting command, a reception file name is also instructed by a receiving command, and a transmitting process of file data from the workstation to the host computer is executed.
In the case where a plurality of workstations are connected to the conventional host computer through a network and data is transmitted by the server/client function, however, since the OS of the host computer differs from the OS of the workstations, the concepts when dealing with the file are different. Therefore, when the data is transferred between the host computer and each workstation, a skill of the operator and various attentions are needed.
Although the operators of the host computer and the workstation know the self file environment very well, however, they often don't have enough knowledge with respect to the file environment of the partner computer. As a result, there is a fear such that the following problems frequently occur.
I. Since the operator must previously discriminate the presence or absence, attribute, or the like of the file, there are many cases where an error occurs.
II. Although there is an allocating function of the files at the time of transfer of the data, in the case where an allocation such as capacity, format, or the like is erroneously instructed upon transferring data, there are many cases where an error occurs.
III. At the time of transfer of the data, the data cannot be transmitted unless the reception file name on the partner computer side is instructed, so that the reception file name on the partner computer side has to be always managed.
IV. Although the job can be activated on the partner computer after the file was transferred, the transfer of the job completion information and the job result data cannot be handled unless the log-in is newly executed to the partner computer, so that a troublesomeness and a time are required to obtain the result.
V. Even if the data transfer ends normally, due to a difference of code systems, the data cannot be actually handled and a code conversion has to be performed by the computer on the reception side.